The Last Pearl Chronicle
by OSAMA NEKONI
Summary: Update Chapter 3! Preview: /"Hei, kau... kau ini sebenarnya siapa?"/Entah kenapa, rasanya... mata itu... seakan – akan menyerapku./"Apa hubungannya dengan ini semua?"/[dia bisa mati]/[Maafkan aku]/"aku sudah mendapatkan bagianku"/Aku benar – benar sudah kecolongan./ review please!
1. Chapter 1 : Pembawa Hujan

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **The Last Pearl Chronicle**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer (C) Hiro Mashima**

 **Genre : Romance, Mystery, Adventure**

 **Rate : K+**

 **Warning : Full Gray's POV, Semi-Canon, Typos, Divergence, dll.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** _ **Pembawa Hujan**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Akhir – akhir ini ada yang aneh dengan Juvia. Apa yang aneh?**_

Aku ingin tahu jawaban dari firasat tak beralasan ini. Maksudku, dia selalu aneh kan? Berkhayal super mainstream, senyum – senyum dan bicara sendiri, mengikutiku hampir 24 jam, memandangku dengan mata berbentuk hati, seenaknya menyalah artikan setiap tindakanku, dan memanggilku dengan sebutan kesukaanya: _'Gray – sama'_. Meladeni semua kelakukan anehnya setiap hari, saking lelahnya, aku _harusnya_ sudah terbiasa.

Lalu bagaimana bisa aku merasa **ada yang ganjal pada dirinya akhir – akhir ini**?

Awalnya kuabaikan. Mungkin aku ketularan berkhayal karena terlalu sering bersamanya. Tapi lama – kelamaan firasat ini terus datang dan membuatku terganggu. Kalau memang ini khayalan yang tertular darinya, aku tidak boleh lupa bahwa firasat Juvia itu tajam dan lumayan benar. Ingin aku menanyakan langsung padanya apa dia punya masalah atau tidak, tapi dia pasti akan menyalah artikannya lagi dengan berkata _'Apa?! Gray – sama mengkhawatirkanku?!'_ atau _'Akhirnya Gray – sama jatuh cinta padaku~~'_. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku kehilangan niat untuk bertanya.

Dan hari ini aku dan Juvia kerja bersama. Pekerjaannya mudah, yaitu memecahkan kasus kebakaran yang sering terjadi secara misterius di daerah dekat perbatasaan. Karena Mira yang menawarkannya, entah kenapa aku merasa dijebak. Harusnya kami bertemu dengan klien siang ini, tapi begitu sampai di stasiun kota tempat klien kami tinggal, hujan deras membuat kita tak bisa keluar stasiun. Kami hanya bisa duduk di kursi dekat pintu keluar.

 _ **JRAAAAAASH!**_

"I-ini bukan perbuatan Juvia..." kata Juvia dengan wajah sedikit cemberut.

"Tidak ada yang bilang ini salahmu kan?" jawabku sambil memerhatikan derasnya hujan.

Suaranya sedikit rendah, apa ini masalahnya ya? Selama di kereta, tumben – tumbennya dia sedikit tertidur. Dan sekarang wajahnya kelihatan sedikit pucat. Mungkin dia sedang tidak sehat? Karena selalu terlihat ceria setiap harinya, aku jarang melihatnya sakit.

"Mau istirahat sebentar?" tanyaku.

"Apa?! Istirahat?!" responnya kaget "Istirahat... istirahat..."

/ _Mari kita tidur bersama.../_

Bicaranya ngelantur dan wajah bodohnya memerah, pasti dia mikir yang aneh – aneh lagi.

"Aku serius, kau terlihat pucat"

" _Akh~_ , Gray – sama mengkhawatirkan Juvia~~"

"Hoi! Dengerin orang bicara!"

Juvia membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum "Juvia tidak apa – apa kok, Gray – sama. Ayo kita pergi, Juvia bisa menghalau hujan untuk kita berdua seperti payung cinta!" katanya dengan mata berkaca – kaca seperti anak anjing yang minta diajak jalan - jalan.

Payung cinta? Yang benar saja. Mungkin menguntunkan karena bisa ke rumah klien lebih cepat, tapi kalau dia memang benar tidak enak badan, dia bisa sakit.

"Tidak usah, paling sebentar lagi reda" kataku seketika membuatnya berwajah kecewa.

 **15 menit kemudian...**

 **Sial**. Hujannya tambah deras. Mungkin ini hujan terderas yang pernah aku lihat. Kalau tahu begini, aku tidak akan sok keren menolak tawaran Juvia dengan berkata _'sebentar lagi reda'_. Tapi mungkin aku membuat keputusan yang tidak salah. Kini wajahnya benar – benar terlihat pucat lebih dari sebelumnya. Sepertinya dia memaksakan diri untuk terlihat baik – baik saja. Sudah terlambat untuk memintanya menghalau hujan sederas ini dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu.

"Juvia, bisa kau tunggu di sini sebentar?" tanyaku tiba – tiba.

"Gray – sama mau kemana?" tanyanya dengan wajah pucat yang sudah tak dapat disembunyikan lagi.

"Ke toko yang di dalam, aku haus" jawabku asal. Sebenarnya aku mau cari payung sih.

Aku membeli payung dan beberapa minuman hangat. Kalau ku pikir baik – baik lagi, apa mungkin dia kuat berangkat ke klien dengan keaadan seperti itu? Walau pakai payung, mungkin kondisinya bisa memburuk. Mungkin kita harus cari penginapan dulu untuknya agar bisa beristirahat. Lagipula aku bisa ke klien sendiri, toh melawan api mungkin sudah seperti rutinitasku dengan Natsu setiap hari.

"Juvia aku kemba— _eh?_ Kamu ngapain?"

Juvia berdiri di depan pintu stasiun yang terbuka lebar, menatap keluar seakan ada sesuatu di tengah derasnya hujan. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah pandanganya tertuju. Tidak tampak jelas di tengah hujan... seorang anak laki – laki? Wajahnya tak begitu jelas karena tertutup tudung jas hujannya, tapi aku yakin dia laki – laki. Apa yang dilakukannya di tengah hujan deras begitu?

" **Ra.. in... er...** "

 _ **BRUK!**_ Seketika Juvia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Juvia? **Ah, hei! Bertahanlah!** "

Aku segera menghampirinya. Nafasnya terengah – engah dan wajahnya memerah. Aku mengangkat tubuhnya yang lemas. Badannya terasa sangat panas walau aku hanya sedikit menyentuhnya, kenapa aku tidak segera menyadari bahwa dia memiliki demam setinggi ini sejak tadi?

Salah satu petugas staff mendekati kami dengan panik"Tuan ada apa?!"

"Apa di dekat sini ada rumah sakit?! Tolong, temanku sedang tak sadarkan diri!"

"Ba-baik! Kami akan segera mencarikan bantuan dan rumah sakit terdekat!"

"Terima kasih!... Bertahanlah Juvia, sebentar lagi bantuan datang..."

Seketika aku teringat kata – kata yang diucapkannya tepat sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri. Apa ya yang dia katakan? Aku tak begitu jelas mendengarnya karena hujan. Juvia mengucapkannya ketika memandang laki – laki di tengah hujan itu, mungkinkan dia mengenalnya? Segera aku melihat kembali tempat laki – laki itu tadi berdiri di tengah hujan tadi. Tidak ada siapa – siapa. Siapa dia sebenarnya?

Hujan... rain... kalau tidak salah ada kata 'rain'-nya.

/ _ **"Ra.. in... er..."** /_

Rainer? Pembuat hujan? Ah tidak... mungkin lebih tepatnya...

" **...pembawa hujan?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **To Be Continued...  
**

* * *

Terima kasih banyak! Saya newbie di sini, semoga karya saya dapat menghibur di sini! Aku akan sangat senang jika ada yang mereview karya ini! Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya!


	2. Chapter 2 : Transaksi

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **The Last Pearl Chronicle**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer (C) Hiro Mashima**

 **Genre : Romance, Mystery, Adventure**

 **Rate : K+**

 **Warning : Full Gray's POV, Semi-Canon, Typos, Divergence, dll.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : _Transaksi_**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Dia hanya demam karena kelelahan, tidak terlalu khawatir. Kita hanya harus membiarkannya istirahat"_

 **Aku duduk termenung** , menunggu di depan sebuah kamar rumah sakit. Dokter bilang Juvia demam karena kelelahan, tapi aku merasa ada alasan lain yang mungkin membebani pikirannya. Berkali – kali sudah aku memikirkan makna kata dari _'Rainer'_. Bisa jadi kata – kata yang diucapkannya dengan lirih itu ada hubungannya. Jika perkiraanku benar, harusnya berarti 'Pembawa Hujan'. Tapi, pembawa hujan? Apa Juvia membicarakan dirinya sendiri? Apakah dia merasa bahwa hujan deras hari ini itu salahnya? Tapi...

 _/_ _ **"Ra.. in... er..."**_ _/_

Caranya menyebutkan kata itu **lebih seperti memanggil seseorang.** Anak laki – laki yang dilihatnya sebelum tak sadarkan diri, siapa dia? Apa karena dia berdiri di tengah hujan yang sangat deras Juvia menyebutnya _'Rainer'_? Bisa jadi dia orang yang Juvia kenal... tapi **kawan atau lawan?** Mungkin orang itu ada hubungannya dengan kelakuan aneh Juvia akhir – akhir ini. Tapi bagaimana aku mencarinya? Kalau ada kemungkinan dia musuh yang mengincar Juvia, aku tak bisa bertanya langsung ke Juvia.

 _ **Aakh...**_ semua ini membuat kepalaku pusing! Kenapa juga aku berfikir sampai sejauh ini? Aku harusnya fokus menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini, tapi klien pun belum bertemu. Dan sekarang Juvia sakit dan cuaca sedang tidak mendukung. Sial, **Apa tidak ada cara mudah untuk semua ini?**

 _Tes... Tes... Tes..._

Seketika aku mendengar bunyi tetesan air. Tapi ini kan di dalam bangunan, apa atapnya bocor?

 _Tes! Tes! Tes!_

Entah kenapa suaranya terasa dekat sekali. Apa bocornya dari atasku? Aku mengadahkan kepalaku dan mendapati tidak ada yang salah pada atapnya. Tapi rasanya suaranya sangat dekat dan rasanya tangan kananku basah. Tunggu, _basah_? Aku menoleh ke bangku sebeah kananku—

" _ **U-UWAAAAAAAA!"**_

Refleks aku menjauh dari bangku. Aku begitu kaget tiba - tiba di sebelahku ada seorang anak laki – laki yang basah kuyup. Anak itu menoleh ringan kepadaku. **Sejak kapan dia ada di sana?! Dia tepat di sebalahku, tapi bagaimana bisa aku tidak merasakan kehadirannya?** Apa –apaan anak ini?! Tunggu, kalau dilihat baik – baik, bukankah dia anak laki – laki yang berdiri di tengah hujan deras waktu itu? Tidak salah lagi! Tapi... baru juga aku membicarakannya, dia langsung muncul begitu saja. **Entah ini kesialan atau keberuntungan...**

Kini terlihat jelas, dia memakai jas hujan biru tua dan celana panjang berwarna coklat muda. Rambutnya berwarna ungu tua dan poni panjangnya menutupi matanya. Dia membawa semacam buku catatan lacrima di tangannya. Yang aneh dari anak ini adalah dia basah kuyup dan tidak memakai alas kaki apapun. Air di tubuhnya ikut membasahi bangku, tapi di sepanjang lorong tak ada sedikit pun genangan air. **Persis seperti hantu.**

Anak laki – laki itu membuka buku catatannya dan menunjukkanku sebuah halaman kosong. Perlahan tulisan muncul di kertas itu. [Maaf, apakah kau Gray Fullbuster?]

"Eh? Ah.. I-iya"

[Apa yang di dalam ruangan itu Juvia Lockser?]

"...ya"

[Maaf, sepertinya dia pingsan setelah melihatku...]

"Hei... Kau... _**Suaramu...**_ "

[Ah, maaf. **Aku tidak bisa bicara.** Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku ingin bicara denganmu]

Aku melirik ke lehernya. **Diperban** dan sepertinya luka yang serius. Dia meminta maaf dan seperti mengenal nama kami, **mungkin di bukan orang jahat**. Tapi aku tak bisa yakin. Ia berbicara lewat tulisan, dan ekpresinya sama sekali tak berubah. Apalagi... Mungkin tadi aku tak menyadari keberadaanya, tapi kini berbeda. aku merasakan kekuatan sihir yang luar biasa besar darinya.

"Hei, **bocah...** "

[Umurku sudah 15 tahun]

"...apa namamu _'Rainer'_?"

Dia terdiam menundukkan kepala. Entah dia kaget atau bingung. Tapi yang jelas dia tidak mengelak, artinya dia setidaknya mengenal nama itu. Perlahan dia mengangkat kepalanya. Poninya sedikit tersisihkan sehingga aku dapat melihat mata emasnya.

[Kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama itu jika kau mau]

 **Boleh memanggil?** Apa maksudnya? Apa itu berarti itu bukan namanya? Atau itu bukan nama aslinya? **Jika aku mau?** Aku tak punya sebutan lain lagi sih untuknya. Mungkin, aku akan memanggilnya dengan nama itu saja. Dan kalaupun dia berbohong, aku bisa bertanya pada Juvia siapa itu 'Rainer' nanti.

"Jadi, **Rainer**... apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

[Aku ingin memberimu pilihan mudah]

" _ **Ha?**_ Apa maksudmu?"

[Aku ingin bertransaksi]

" **Transaksi?** "

[Ya. Transaksi. Aku mengetahui penyebab dari kebakaran yang sering terjadi di sini. Dan juga, tentang Juvia Lockser yang di dalam. Mungkin kau tak mengetahuinya, demam seorang penyihir air bukanlah demam biasa dan dokter biasa tak bisa mengetahuinya. Aku mengetahui cara menyembuhkannya. Dua informasi ini, aku bisa memberikannya padamu secara cuma - cuma atau lebih. Sebagai gantinya...]

"...Sebagai gantinya?"

 **[Aku minta semua informasi Eclipse dan perang Ryuuosai yang kau punya,**

 **Pemenang Daimatou Enbu, penyihir Fairy Tail,**

 **Gray Fullbuster]**

 _ **Apa?!**_

.

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **NlorenZo** : Terima Kasih... aku juga suka Gruvia... ^-^

 **aprianor007 :** Aku juga penasaran harus nulis gimana... ^-^

 **Lady Bloodie:** Terima kasih... #HIDUP! ^-^

Update kilaaat! Terima kasih banyak! Cerita ini akan terus berlangsung dengan chapter – chapter pendek yang cepat update, tapi semoga tidak membosankan! Aku akan sangat senang jika ada yang mereview karya ini! Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya!


	3. Chapter 3 : Skakmat

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **The Last Pearl Chronicle**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer (C) Hiro Mashima**

 **Genre : Romance, Mystery, Adventure**

 **Rate : K+**

 **Warning : Full Gray's POV, Semi-Canon, Typos, Divergence, dll.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 : Skakmat**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku menelan ludah seketika membaca tulisan di buku catatan lacrima itu.**

 _ **Eclipse dan Ryuuosai. **_ Melihat bobot dari informasi yang diminta olehnya, aku yakin bocah ini bukan orang sembarangan. Ya, **bukan sekedar anak laki – laki biasa.**

Harusnya tidak banyak orang mengetahui tentang perang setelah Daimatou Enbu tersebut. Hanya penyihir – penyihir dari guild yang ikut bertarung bersama melawan para naga, beberapa anggota dewan, Crime Sorciere dan orang – orang kerajaan yang seharusnya mengetahuinya. Apalagi, aku dengar warga kota Crocus hanya menganggapnya sebagai salah satu pertunjukan dan satu – satunya anggota dewan yang mengetahuinya hanya Doranbolt.

Apa mungkin ada yang curiga akibat efek yang ditimbulkan Eclipse terhadap dunia Callestial Spirit dan cuaca? Semoga kebocoran informasi ini hanya diketahui **oleh satu bocah ini saja.** Jika aku salah langkah, informasi ini mungkin akan diketahui tidak hanya satu orang. Dan mungkin akan menimbulkan masalah besar.

"Hei, kau... kau ini _sebenarnya siapa_?" tanyaku.

[Hanya seorang PENGEMBARA]

"Pengembara? Lalu dari mana kau mengetahui tentang Eclipse dan Ryuuosai?"

[Haruskah aku menjawab?]

"Tentu saja"

[Kenapa?]

"Setidaknya, agar aku bisa memastikan apa yang akan kau perbuat dengan mengetahui informasi ini"

[Kalau aku tak mau menjawab?]

"Aku juga takkan bicara apa – apa dan transaksi ini **batal** "

Wajah tanpa ekspresinya itu menatapku dengan mata emasnya. Entah kenapa caranya memandangku memberiku firasat buruk. Warna mata yang jarang. Mata emas yang tajam dan besar... seperti seekor kucing. Entah kenapa, rasanya... mata itu... _seakan – akan menyerapku._

Untuk beberapa saat, tak ada tulisan muncul di buku itu. Mungkin ini _'terdiam'_ versi orang bisu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang bocah mempermainkanku dengan sebuah transaksi. Tidak juga aku akan membiarkannya bermain dengan informasi tentang Eclipse. Apalagi untuk ukuran seorang bocah yang berdiri di tengah hujan deras dan tiba – tiba muncul seperti hantu, **Aku tak bisa begitu saja mempercayainya**. Apalagi, aku belum tahu sihir apa yang dimilikinya. Walaupun ada kesempatan untuk menyembuhkan Juvia lebih cepat dan menyelesaikan misi lebih mudah, jika dia bukan orang baik – baik, aku tidak bisa menyutujui transaksi ini.

[Hei...]

Tulisan baru di kertas itu menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

[Kau membaca pertanyaan tadi tidak?]

"A-ah, tidak. Maaf aku melamun. Apa yang kau tanyakan?"

[...Apa hubunganmu dengan Juvia Lockser yang ada di dalam?]

"Ha..? Teman... satu guild?" _aku punya firasat buruk tentang pertanyaan ini._

[ **...Benarkah?** ]

"Kami, Fairy Tail, menganggap setiap anggota guild bagai keluarga. Buat apa aku berbohong?"

[...Tidak. Bukan begitu. Hanya saja menurutku, **tidak bagi wanita itu** ]

Dia menoleh memandang lama pintu kamar Juvia.

Apa – apaan ini? Setelah Erza dan beberapa orang di guild, kini orang yang baru kutemui pun bicara begitu. Yah, ekspresi Juvia yang selalu terlalu jujur itu mungkin mudah disadari bagi banyak orang. Tapi, ini cukup membuatku merasa tidak enak. Walau sebenarnya, Juvia maupun orang – orang yang heran itu _tidak dapat disalahkan._

"Apa hubungannya dengan ini semua?" tanyaku mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

[Seperti yang ku bilang demam penyihir air itu **agak berbeda** dari demam biasa]

" _ **Lalu?**_ "

[Jikalau penyebabnya adalah kelelahan, dia akan sembuh dengan cepat sekali istirahat, bahkan lebih cepat dari demam biasa]

"Kalau begitu... setelah membiarkan Juvia istirahat setelah ini..."

[Tapi... Lain halnya jika penyebabnya adalah _**stres**_ ]

"Eh? _**Stres?**_ " aku agak terkejut. Mungkin karena aku selalu melihatnya over positif thinking walau seperti apapun aku memperlakukannya. Tapi pastilah dia tetap manusia yang memiliki setidaknya satu atau dua masalah.

[Stres yang menumpuk berbahaya bagi penyihir air. Walau sekarang dia hanya demam biasa, kalau berkelanjutan... dia bisa _**mati**_ ]

" _Ma-mati?!_ **Yang benar saja?!** "

[Ini bukanlah candaan. Kalau **dia penyihir air biasa** , masalahnya tidak akan sebesar itu. Tapi yang kita bicarakan ini penyihir air yang bahkan _**bisa memanggil hujan**_ ]

"Jadi... hujan saat ini disebabkan Juvia?"

[ _Tidak_. Tapi dulu iya. Hujan mendatanginya ketika dia bersedih tanpa dia sadar, itu menunjukan kekuatan sihirnya yang terpendam bahkan bisa mengacaukan cuaca. Dan kemungkinan besar **ia sendiri tak menyadarinya** ]

"...Sejak awal Aku merasa kalau dia memang memiliki kekuatan sihir air yang _tak biasa_ , tapi... tidak kusangka sehebat itu"

[Kekuatan itu bertambah kuat sekarang. Kenyataan hujan tak lagi mendatanginya, berarti kekuatan itu bahkan sudah cukup bisa mengendalikan _hujan itu sendiri_. Tapi itu semua kekuatan **dibawah alam sadar**. Makanya kau menjadi **kunci** untuk menyembuhkannya]

Kekuatan alam bawah sadar... berarti kekuatan yang dalam kondisi normal **belum muncul** , ya? Alam bawah sadar terhubung ke perasaan, tidak heran dia mengatakan bahwa aku kuncinya. Mungkin menyembuhkan Juvia akan mnjadi sedikit merepotkan.

"Tak apa memberitahuku semua ini? Bagaimana dengan transaksinya? Atau kau sedang mencoba mengancamku dengan ini agar aku mau bertransaksi?" tanyaku curiga. _Memang, rasanya ada yang aneh._

[Aku tidak mengancammu. Hanya saja walau kau menolak transaksiku, kau **mau tidak mau harus menerima** informasi yang kuberikan]

"Maksudmu... kau menolongku dengan _cuma – cuma_?"

[ _ **Maafkan aku**_ ]

"...Ha? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu..."

Rainer berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Air dari tubuhnya mulai membasahi lantai. Badannya yang cukup tinggi membuatku lumayan kaget disamping aku menganggapnya bocah.

[Sejak awal aku memang _hanya_ berniat menolong Juvia Lockser. Tapi karena aku tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa menemuimu, jadi **aku ingin membuatnya terlihat adil dengan transaksi** ]

" _ **Eh?**_ "

Dia membuka tudung kepalanya, menunjukkan rambut ungu tuanya yang basah. Dalam sekejap aku merasakan tekanan kekuatan sihir yang luar biasa. Seakan waktu diperlambat, air di tubuh nya berterbangan selagi Rainer membuka tudung jas hujannya. Bagai sebuah ledakan yang ke. Memebuatnya kering dalam sekejap. Tangannya menyibak poninya yang panjang, memperlihatkan mata emasnya lebih jelas.

 _/"Sebuah sihir yang membolehkanmu melihat masa lalu, lewat berbagai perantara... itulah sihirku"/_

Sebuah suara yang seakan menguap masuk seketika ke dalam kepalaku. Mungkinkah ini suaranya—

 _/"Sejak awal mata emas ini melihatmu... **aku sudah mendapatkan bagianku** "/_

Sebuah sihir yang melihat masa lalu? Jangan bercanda. Maksudmu, aku setuju atau tidak transaksi ini **pasti terjadi**? Dan hanya dengan melihat, dia sudah dapat melihat informasi yang sedari tadi aku coba lindungi. Tak ada ruang untuk kabur maupun menolak, kalau pun dia tidak memberiku imbalan informasi lain, sejak awal dia sudah mendapatkan informasi Eclipse dan Ryuuosai. _Bagaikan raja yang baik hati_ , dia merasa sudah lancang dengan mengambil begitu saja, dan ia memberikan gantinya seakan itu semua sebuah transaksi. Ini sudah bukan transaksi lagi. Aku benar – benar sudah kecolongan. **Ini benar – benar—**

— _ **Checkmate Sempurna.**_

.

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **synstropezia:** Ahaha, terima kasih.. nggak... nggak akan dimarahi kok... aku kan raja baik hati dan juga dermawan...#PLAK! :P

 **aprianor007:** Terima kasih... semengat untukmu juga! sebenarnya ini lebih ke adventure sih... kayak shounen yang adventure-romance gitu... romancenya gak di setiap bagian cerita atau cuman di klimaksnya... tapi tenang aja! akan kuusahakan menjadi cerita yang baik!

 **Hageuy:** Waaah makasih banyak... maaf agak telat updatenya...

Maaf ya para readers sekalian... baru bisa update nih! yah... mau gimana... aku agak sibuk sama pindah sekolah dan internetnya baru bener... selanjutnya akan aku usahakan untuk bisa update kilat sperti biasa! ^_^ chapter ini agak mbosenin karena cuman berisi dialog dan tidak ada perpindahan tempat... maaf ya... tapi di chapter slanjutnya akan kuusahakan lebih baik! ^_^ semangat!


End file.
